The present invention relates to computer programs, particularly those incorporated into microcircuit supports, and more generally portable objects equipped with integrated circuits comprising at least one central processing unit, one read-only program memory, one nonvolatile programmable memory and one working memory. This nonvolatile memory is capable of storing data and code, and the central processing unit executes this code.